monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monsters/@comment-24768935-20140529145716/@comment-25035274-20140612200049
"Even if you say they are a evolution,be 'forced'' '''to evolve will scare,and they not evolve in a new human race,they evolve in a new succubus race''" Evolution is never a voluntary process. It is always forced upon us by our environment. The biggest difference between KC's world and ours in this regard is that in KC's world, evolution happens much, much, much faster. In reality it takes years. Continuing on that note, in the real world our ancesters millions of years ago were not homo sapiens, and is absolute certainty that in a million years or so, our descendants will not be homo sapiens. With regard to the Mamono, I view them much the same. They aren't homo sapiens, but the vast majority of them seem to be semi-human in appearance(as were our ancestors) and fully human sans bloodthirst in personality(as I hope our descendants will be), which leads me to view them as simply a new form of human, regardless of there in-story origins prior to being transformed. "This is why i sais the concept are bad,KC are the one who create the church and the gods.He create a world where humans are the aberrations we must destroy,transforming them into mamono and incubus,eradicate them for all." The only thing I can say here is that you are entitled to not like the setting and its storyline. The only one who determines what you enjoy is you. However, if you don't enjoy the setting I'm not sure why you engage in it so heavily. "she rape all human childrens in her orphantage." Yes, she does. For some reason, many Japanese really like Lolicon. It's one of the things you have to be able to at least tolerate the existance of if you're going to enjoy Cross' work, or the work of many other Japanese artists. As an interesting bit of trivia, in some nations lolicon will still get you party vanned(arrested by the nation's Federal government), even though there are no real children involved. "No,this is KC who create a scenario like this and the demon lord could fight the church instead of letting corruption spread slowly leaving the church continue to pray an evil goddess and kill mamonos...After all,if the godess lose her belivers she will surely become weaker.And if human begin to belive in the demon lord they will accept to become mamono more easily.I know,former monsters need to attack humans BUT why former women have this instinct too and mamono she create (tentacle in example) are the same instinct?If they help human,human will cease to see on them ugly monsters,no?But i wait in vain a mamono who are not extremist and who can help human even face to a mamono extremist." Outside of the setting, KC created the scenario because the idea interested him. Inside the setting, which is what I was referring to, the Chief God/Goddess made the situation what it is. If you're specifically going to talk about the actual situation inside the world of MGE, it's important to distinguish between why things happen in-setting and out-of-setting. In any event, the Demon Lord 'is' fighting the Church. That's why her daughters, like Druella, so actively work to expand Monster territories. The thing is, even an incredibly powerful demon is still just a demon. In order to be able to fight the God/Goddess face-to-face, she has to build up her power. As a succubus, the fastest, and most efficient way for her to build that power is to absorb spiritual energy through lots of sex. That's the in-setting reasoning behind all of the rape parties. "Yes he like monsters girl and me too i like monsters girl but in a world like this the greatest feeling to humans who saw their friends become monsters and then their friends try to attack them are surely FEAR and I would probably panicked too,fleeing merged cities with some refugee that would be constantly attacked in the road by mamono who follow her instinct..." If you were somehow trapped in a world full of monsters, and your government told you those monsters like to attack and eat people, then yes. Yes, you would probably panic like the people in KC's world. After all, it's your government, and if you're like most people you wouldn't want to think your government was lying to you. Except the Church is lying to the people. Fortunately, you don't live in that world. You live in this one, and if you don't like the story you always have the option to not read it. But remember, because I remember you talking about wanting to write a story in the MGE setting yourself: If someone's going to play in KC's sandbox, they have to play by his rules, even if they don't like them. If anyone doesn't want to play by KC's rules, the best thing they can do for themselves is create their own setting with their own monster girls. Then they can choose what kind of conflict, fetishes, and other general content to include and exclude. And I promise, if it's well written, the fans will come. Because if there's one thing we like, it's variety.